Amnesia
by PhoebeK5161
Summary: What happens when Maka loses her memory after a battle with a kishin egg? What happens when Soul and BlackStar realize they love her? Will Kid get mixed in this mess,too? (Most likely) I don't know either!


Welcome to my story. Disclaimer, I don't own anything but the plot. Unless I end up putting an OC in the story, but I'll make sure to tell you that beforehand. I started this story because I felt I needed something like this to happen. Yes, I know, why and i making all three ships sail on? No idea, probably that i just couldnt pick just one to go one. Anyway, im not all too good on updating but i will try my best, I promise. So, enjoy.

I was fighting against a Kishin egg with Soul, but instead of the regular routine of killing it and getting another soul-we lost... The last thing I feel is falling to the ground before seeing an empty void of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hear slight beeping and open my eyes to see what the noise is, only to have to clamp them closed again due to the brightness. I slowly open my eyes again and lift my arms to rub my eyes but I feel a slight tug on my left arm. I look at it and see an IV in my arm, and a heart rate monitor to my left. Wait, what? Let's do a double take. Opening my eyes to a bright room like in the movies. An IV and a heart rate monitor? What happened? I sit up slightly and see a boy, looking about 16, with white hair run into the room. "Maka! You're finally awake!"

"What..? Sorry but who are you?"

His smiling face fell into a mixture of sadness and worry. "Please Maka.. Don't do this to me..." To be honest, I felt bad for the white haired boy.

"Sorry.. But.. What?" I sit up fully to inspect him. He looks like he hasn't slept, showered or eaten in days.

He walks towards me and puts his face in his hands. I tilt my head lightly. "H-hey what's wrong?" I put my hand on his back and he looks up at me with sad eyes.

"Nothing.. Sorry for bothering you.." He starts walking for the door.

"Hey wait!" He turns around. "You know something about me.. Can you tell me what happened?" He tells me something about running into a road without looking but I can tell he's lying. I brush it off though, knowing he doesn't want to talk about it. Then a boy with blue hair bursts through the door. Wait... "Blackstar?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Blackstar.. You look older.." I say, inspecting my best friend.. He does look older to be honest.. Last I remember him he was 12.. Now he looks 16!

"Oh god..." Blackstar mumbles before he walks over. "What do you last remember?" I can't ever remember Black Star being this serious.

"U-uhm... We were eating lunch at your house.. Then Sid and Nygus came and took us to the park.. Heh.. You found a daisy and gave it to me"

Blackstar smiled at the memory but then quickly turned to the white haired boy, who I overheard was 'Soul', telling him to go and tell the 'others' of my condition. Soul left and Blackstar clasped my hand in his. Then he.. He started doing something I never thought possible for the big star I knew.. He started crying.. Silently, of course, but still. I hugged him, wanting him to stop. I always hated when I cause people to cry.. Especially if it was unintentional. He hugged back and sniffed. "Maka, you were hit by a car a few days ago... Stein says you lost memories- which is I guess, true. You're 16 now. The last memory you have was when we were 12."

That's.. A lot to take in... But I guess it did happen.. Except for the car part. I can tell they're lying about that but again, I brush it off. "Blackstar?"

"Yea?"

"Did we get into the DWMA?"

His usual smirk, still the same as from when we were kids was plastered to his face. "You bet! We're the best Meisters in existence!" He starts telling the stories of the things we've done. He finally gets to the last one. The one of Asura, the Kishin. I beat him singlehandedly? I'm also fairly close to getting my weapon to a death scythe.

"Wait, who is my weapon?"

"Soul, the guy that was in here earlier... He was really worried about you while you were out. He had to kill the ki- I mean run you to the hospital himself."

No wonder he looked so upset I didn't recognize him. Not like I could help it though. Next time I see him I'll be sure to talk to him. Though it does still feel like I'm missing some information. Like how I got hurt, who the others are, and how long I need I stay in the hospital. Though the last one I could just ask, I guess. "Oi, Star?"

"Yea?"

"How long do I have to stay here? I don't feel like anything is wrong with me."

"I'll go check, and I'll get us some lunch from the cafe while I'm out. Sound good?" He says while getting up.

"Yea, thanks." I pick up the book from the side table and start reading. That is, until I notice a boy in a black hoodie walk into my room quietly, as to not be noticed.

I can't tell if that is what a cliffhanger is. Anyway, did you like it? I'll try to update within... two weeks? That sounds good. Review, or don't, I don't really care. (But I mean if you really want to.) Also, sorry for any mistakes that were in this, I wrote it forever ago and i only edited it a few minutes ago. Anyway, signing out.


End file.
